


The right swipe

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, american boy Jae, dating apps, meet'n'fuck, tinder!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: B. Kang, 23Seoul, South KoreaBusiness major @ Dongguk Univ.Bassist."I slap bass and ass"akaJae finds Brian on Tinder.





	The right swipe

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Ao3, I'm usually on Aff but here are so many more Jaehyungparkian themed fics that I decided to post here too! Here we go, my first work here, a Jaebri smut. Leave kudos and comments! Comments get me through writing crisis lmao <3 enjoy!

Jae was in Seoul for the first time in almost 20 years. The last time he went was at a family gathering when he was way too young to remember anything; then, his parents never travelled back there, nor did he. There weren't many relatives left in Seoul as most of them moved to Los Angeles ages ago.  
This time Jae's parents had to attend a wedding there and they decided to stay for a few weeks to show their son the surroundings. He was excited to go, he heard the nightlife there is amazing and, honestly, all he wanted was to have some fun.  
  
While his parents were at the said wedding, which he avoided gracefully, Jae was laying in bed, watching TV and trying to decipher whatever the two ladies screamed at each other in a K-drama. He wanted to go out but the past few outings were awful. He wasn't speaking korean and the koreans weren't speaking english.   
  
_Tinder._  
  
Jae swiped left and right _(_ _mostly left)_  for 30 solid minutes until the most beautiful, fox-eyed dude appeared on screen. Out of habit of swiping left, Jae was about to discard him. ' _Oh god'_ , he almost freaked out at losing the profile. He entered the profile:  
  
B. Kang, 23  
Seoul, South Korea  
Business major @ Dongguk Univ.  
Bassist.  
"I slap bass and ass"  
  
' _Well you could as well slap my ass._ ' He said as he used the superlike button.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Brian's friends were busy with assignments or their significant others. He passed his exams with flying colors and even if he had a few things left to get done, Brian was the type to work the night before.  
On his free time he likes to swipe left and right on Tinder between guys and girls around Seoul, just to kill time, he never actually spoke seriously to any of them. Meeting, fucking and basically just that. There was a variety of people that he matched with but he never messaged them first.  
As he opened the app, a notification he often saw appeared: 7 people superliked you!  
He was flattered as a smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. As he searched for the people that superliked him, he stumbled upon the cutest guy with hipster glasses and big full lips that looked very,  _very_ kissable.  
  
Jae Park, 25  
Long Beach, California  
Skateboarder, wannabe surfer  
'I so much, I'm basically a human trashcan"  
  
Brian laughed at that description, the guy seemed fun and pretty cool so he liked him back. For the first time he actually found enough interest in this person to message him.  
  
"I envy you. If I eat a lot I get fat :("  
  
At the very same time Jae sent a message too.  
  
"I'd let you slap my ass.. If I had any" he sent in, seconds later seeing the other's message, "oh.. OH I'm sorry!!!"  
  
Brian laughed at seeing that, "If you can sit on it, then you have an ass that I will gladly slap by the way ;)"

_that wink_  
  
"Are you like a master of ass slapping?"  
  
"Bass*, but if my partner is into spanking then I'm more than glad to do that too. I like spanking good ass from time to time"  
  
"Bassists are the hottest"  
  
"So are human trashcans"  
  
Smooth. Jae laughed.  
  
"So what brings you to this app?" Brian typed in.  
  
"I was in desperate need of english speaking people. You caught me."  
  
"You are not korean? Your name looks korean."  
  
"I am, but I never lived here, plus my whole family speaks english.."  
  
"Oh I see, did you come to a boring family meeting then?"  
  
"My parents are attending a wedding and I'm supposed to meet my cousin but she ditched me."  
  
"Surprisingly enough I was ditched by my friends too. I think this is fate"  
  
"Well if you are free then why don't you show me around?"  
  
Said and done, Brian explained Jae how to get to Hongdae by subway. After a long ride and switching two times, Jae made it to the station, going up the stairs to meet Brian outside of exit 9. It wasn't hard to recognize Brian though, he was tall and his style was different from the average guy around Seoul's busy streets. He looked like one of those kpop stars he heard about and googled once before flying to Seoul. Jae wasn't blending in either, he was tall and very lanky unless most korean men, his hair was the perfect ash blonde and his clothes looked different.  
  
Brian smiled as he saw the guy walking out of the subway and waved gently, "Hey!"  
  
"Yoo! Sup dude?" Jae grinned and approached the other.  
  
"All good, I was eager to see the surfer boy" he grinned.  
  
Jae grinned back "Wait-- I don't know your name, mysterious B."  
  
"Oh, right. Younghyun, but my english name is Brian."  
  
"How is your english this good though though? My cousins that live here and know english very well have horrible pronunciations.." Jae complained as they started to walk up the street passing by crowds of people and dozen of shops. There were crowds that listened to people singing or groups dancing, filming and enjoying the performances. Vendors were inviting them in to try the latest gadgets or creams in the skincare shops and Jae had no idea how to react, Brian only politely refusing them and explaining Jae to simply pass by.  
  
"Well, you see... I'm not just a good bASS slapper. My tongue is very skilled too" he grinned, his long white teeth showing.  
  
"I don't doubt that. But what's the real truth?" Jae laughed, expecting answers.  
  
"The real truth is that I've done my high school years in Canada. And my tongue is skilled enough to be able to pronounce decently."  
  
Jae nodded, it wasn't your typical tinder date where you meet and go to the first motel after a few warm-up drinks. Both felt like they knew each other and met after a long period of time of not seeing each other.  
  
As they walked down the streets of Hongdae, Brian motioned Jae to enter a chicken and beer place he said had the best chicken in town. Truth was Jae had a weakness for chicken, it was his favorite thing to eat, something he could eat day and night for the rest of his life without getting tired of it. Jae let Brian order the best dish together with fries and two beers.  
  
"Honest thoughts right now.. I feel like home with you. English, chicken and beer without all that spicy everything." Jae laughed raising his beer as if it was a toast.  
  
Brian laughed and did the same, "It's been a while since I went out with someone completely new and felt so compatible. Well, if I think a little I'm pretty sure that probably happened when I was 6 and everyone at the playground was my best friend." He laughed.  
  
Jae had to agree that the chicken was amazing, it tasted so good even when he felt full he simply couldn't stop eating. Brian found that charming.  
  
The beers kept on pouring and Jae wasn't the drinker type at all. He got dizzy from the first half of the second beer they had but he refused to stop because Brian didn't seem to be affected at all. Although the last thing Jae wanted was to be like those girls he saw a few nights ago: all drunk and carried home while being extremely loud. So he just slowed down, eating the heavenly fried chicken they had in front. Brian was telling him about how his friends ditched him because they went on dates when Jae's lips formed a slight smirk.  
  
"You are on a date too. Isn't so?"  
  
A small laugh escaped Brian's lips as he nodded. "Shall I send them a pic?"  
  
Jae raised an eyebrow and asked for Brian's phone, "Shall we take a selfie?" He asked as he moved next to Brian. By the look in Jae's eyes, Brian was able to tell something satisfying will happen, "And send it to my group?"  
  
A quick smirk appeared on their lips as Jae turned on the front camera and grabbed Brian's hand, intertwining their fingers, making sure it's visible in the pic and leaned closer. "Kiss my cheek." Jae requested and Brian followed. Just that Jae quickly turned his head so Brian's lips will be on his and snapped the pic.  
  
Those lips were so soft, Brian could barely contain himself from getting a rose tint on his cheeks.  
  
"OKAY, let's send it to your friends!" Jae grinned as he cropped the picture in a very subtle way, showing their fingers intertwined and their lips connected.  
  
Brian was still in a bit of shock as he opened the group chat and Jae loaded it, "Write something to show off a little."  
  
So Brian did, typing something in Korean that clearly Jae couldn't read but he could tell from the smirk on Brian's lips that he did good.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Jae asked excitedly.  
  
"Secret." Brian whispered as he leaned in closer, placing his lips against Jae's. It felt slightly desperate, like he needed air and could only get it from the blond's lips.  
Jae's hand gently went up Brian's neck, his fingertips brushing the soft skin. Their lips danced together for a short while, it was intense but not very appropriate to do in public. As Brian parted his lips from Jae's, the latter whined and leaned closer to the other for more.  
  
"Koreans don't like public affection. And they hate gay public affection, don't whine like that cutie."  
Jae took a mental note to remember that before going back to his seat with a huff, looking around to see if anyone saw them.

 

"Look--" he said as he sat down in front of Brian again,  "Your lips taste so good I'd take you to the first dark alley and make out with you."

"My lips taste like garlic and chicken Jae--" he snorted, shy fingers meeting the longer ones.

"There's something else under all that so shut up." Jae flicked one of Brian's fingers with his before their were intertwined once again.

Brian drank his entire beer before taking the money out of his wallet, quickly paying before dragging Jae out.

~*~

The quickest decision they could make was to go to Jae's hotel since Brian wasn't living alone and Jae wasn't sure Brian's little sisters were going to enjoy whatever he imagined in his dirty mind. He also had no idea when his parents would be back so he just went with the flow. Once they got to the elevator, hoping for a makeout session just like those you see in movies, they were interrupted by two ladies that came from a shopping sesion insisted to go with that elevator instead of one of the other 3 available. 

It made things even more intense so they were somehow glad, but none would actually admit.

Brian didn't need any invitation once they were in front of Jae's door and hugged the other from behind, pressing himself on Jae's ass as he started to kiss his neck, licking the perfumed skin and gently nipping at it. Jae could barely find the key in his pocket as Brian was distracting him with those lips.

_Fuck._

"Your ass is not bad at all, I could slap that until it gets all red, then eat your ass and eventually fuck you senseless. How does that sound?" Brian whispered into Jae's ear as he licked it. Jae managed to only unlock the door before turning and cupping Brian's cheeks and crashing their lips together, pushing him against the nearest wall, almost too harsh but Brian didn't mind.

Tongue met tongue, it was wet and warm and Brian tasted like beer and Jae tasted sweet. Brian's hands travelled south once again, cupping Jae's small waist under his shirt and stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. It drove Jae insane.

A whimper escaped Jae's mouth as Brian parted from him, only to get to his neck and suck small hickeys all over. Jae's arms were wrapped around Brian's waist as he pressed himself more onto him, their erections painfully pressing against each other. Brian hated not being in control and pushed Jae towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress. "Fuck, I want you so bad.." he grasped Jae by his waist and threw him in bed. Jae was impressed by Brian's strength and pulled him down between his legs with a smirk, immediately brushing his hand over Brian's bulge, he felt big.

_Double fuck_.

Brian minded his own business, kissing Jae's lips and running his hands over his body like he really meant it. With a simple tug, he removed Jae's shirt and Jae felt comfortable enough to work Brian's pants open, enjoying the way his boxers were so full, "I can't wait to have you in me." Jae whispered, a groan escaped Brian's lips. It was just like Jae flicked a switch and all the gentleness that was left on Brian vanished. He roamed his hands down the milky skin, undoing Jae's pants quickly, leaving him in only his boxers, brushing his bulge over his, their cocks pressing against each other soon after. The blonde became a moaning mess, his fingers pulling at Brian's black locks, his hips moving against his.

"What can I do and what can't I do?" Brian asked against Jae's neck, sucking on the skin again.

"You can do anything you want with me." He replied, his long limbs traveled Brian's back and pulled his shirt off, desperately.

The reply left a huge smirk on Brian's lips as he got up, in his knees, taking off his shirt, exposing the slightly toned torso with his strong arms and defined chest. Although instead of a six-pack Brian had a cute small belly and his hips were rounder, Jae got even more turned on. He was so tired of huge muscly dudes crushing him with their force during sex. He couldn't resist the urge to cup Brian's waist, pressing his hands on the soft, slightly darker than his, skin.

"Fuck you look so good.." he was so turned on by then.

 

"I see you like a bit of meat on your men." Brian laughed and looked into Jae's eyes before moving his hands on top of his, guiding them to pull at his boxers, helping himself out of them. Jae left out a whimper as Brian's cock was finally free, he loved the length and thickness before his eyes. Lithe fingers wrapped around Brian's cock as he started to stroke him.

"I can do anything I want, huh?" Brian bit his lip and stared into Jae's eyes.

"Please" he sounded desperate.

Jae didn't quite expect what happened next: Brian straddled his chest, placing the pink tip of his cock over his plump lips.

"I haven't seen such perfect cock sucking lips in my entire life, please suck me." he smiled gently, too gently for the situation they were in.

Jae flicked his tongue over the tip, licking the precum and smirking at the compliment. His heart was strumming in his ribcage. He placed a small kiss on the pink tip before wrapping his lips around it, making Brian shiver in expectation. The way his cock slipped into Jae's mouth made him groan, the warmth and wetness he felt as he freely went down his throat. He started to move his hips gently at first, increasing the pace after he noticed Jae being comfortable enough with his cock for him to grow rougher.

"Fuck you are so pretty with my dick in your mouth" Brian left out a loud groan as he cupped Jae's chin with his fingers, literally fucking his mouth, not breaking eye contact.

Jae was so turned on, his nails dug into Brian's thick thighs as he gripped himself tight enough to let the other move freely. He kept looking into Brian's eyes all the time, his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose and it was slightly harder for him to make full eye contact with his partner as the vision became blurry.

Brian pushed them back up into their place, it was a cute view and if he didn't have his dick in his mouth, he would've kissed him right then. Jae's hands went on Brian's hips, groping the skin there as soon as the other wanted to pull out, eager to try Jae in different positions.

"What it is babe? You don't want to let me out?" his eyes sparkled evil as soon as his eyes met Jae's again. Without waiting for an answer, Brian pushed his hips just enough for his cock to travel all the way down Jae's throat a few more times. The blonde's eyes closed as he let out a muffled moan, his nails digging into Brian's skin. When he finally pulled out, a long strip of saliva connected Jae's wet lips to Brian's hard cock.

"You know how to take cock really well" Brian lowered himself down, getting himself between Jae's legs, aching erections pressing against each other as their lips are also pressed together.

"Practice makes perfect." Jae smiled gently against Brian's lips, his ears burning and his cock desperate for attention as his hips moving gently in circles under Brian, getting the much needed friction.

It wasn't enough.

Brian was kissing Jae's chin and was going down on his neck. He loved being painfully slow, making his partners desire him even more.

"You are such a fucking tease." Jae groaned, feeling Brian smirk against his neck. He pulled at his black locks to make him look him in the eye, "Fuck me, Brian." Jae was demanding. Brian loved that.

"No." Brian looked Jae straight in the eye.

He couldn't believe it for a second but as soon as he blinked, Brian flipped him on all his four. His ass was guided up by Brian's rough hands. Jae groaned in anticipation and Brian slapped him, skin blushing pink almost immediately.

"Oh my god Brian--" Jae moaned. Soon it was followed by another slap that made Jae whimper.

He wasn't into those kind of stuff until then. Brian leaned down to kiss the places he previously slapped, his lips soft against the burning skin. He moved down, both his palms cupping Jae's small buttcheeks, spreading them apart, blowing air on his entrance.

"May I eat you?" he asked, peppering soft kisses on Jae's back thigh.

"Fuck being so polite and do it you fucking tease."

Brian laughed and licked his way to Jae's entrance. His tongue circled Jae, making him moan and grab the sheets in his fists. As Brian pushed his tongue against the pink rim, Jae cried his name out together with swears.

His cock was leaking by then, he couldn't even pull himself to move one of his hands to stroke it a little. He was driven by Brian's skilled mouth eating him out. Nobody ever did that to him and it was seriously overwhelming, Brian's name not leaving his lips.

Brian enjoyed doing that more than he would ever admit, eating ass wasn't exactly what he did regularly, but when he had the right partner he was going beyond his limits to please and hear exactly what he heard coming out Jae's mouth: his name, out loud. And Jae was literally what he would call his type if anyone asked him anyway.

Jae was a moaning mess by then, he was turned on to the point that tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "I swear to god Kang Younghyun, if you don't fuck me right now--"

"Oh? What will you do, Park Jaehyung?"

"I'm going to fucking murder you." he groaned, turning his head to catch Brian's eyes.

"Aggressive, are we?" Brian laughed and spat on his palm, coating the tip his cock with it, using it as lubricant.

"I'm older and you should res--" Jae was cut off by his own body, a loud moan escaping his lips as Brian's cock slipped all the way in him. He was holding Jae by his hips, letting him adjust. "Fuck you are big" Jae groaned, pushing his ass against Brian, making sure the other is balls deep in him.

Brian smirked "And you are so fucking tight it's delightful," and started moving his own hips, enjoying the tightness around his cock. He bit his lip, watching Jae's back, one of his hands going all the way down on it, gripping himself at his shoulder as he increased the speed he pounded into him.

Between long and loud moans, Jae adressed to Brian, "I want to see you.." he pleaded and Brian stopped for a second, rolling Jae over by holding his narrow hips, carefully and smiling at him. "Hello~" he winked at the one on the bottom and slipped back inside him without warning.

"Fuck Brian--" Jae pulled him down by his wide shoulders and pressed an open mouthed wet kiss on Brian's lips. Brian allowed Jae to lead the kiss, not getting enough of the way his tongue tasted.

Brian moved himself in and out of Jae, trying different angles to pleasure the other, to make him moan on different tones, his body reacting differently with each thrust. The deeper he pushed, the more he brushed against Jae's sweet spot.

His hands roamed over Brian's chest and abdomen then went up and he cupped his neck gently, mewling his name as a form of begging the other to kiss him. However, Brian only smirked and slipped out of Jae, the other blinking at him almost desperately.

"Come here" Brian laid down next to Jae and, with a hand, he pulled Jae over and with the other he stroked himself a little, trying to be even more inviting.

Jae, who was so hard his knees were about to give in, managed to straddle Brian's hips. His long legs flexed as he positioned Brian's cock at his entrance, sinking himself on it with a loud groan. Brian let out a grunt as he held on Jae's bony hips.

"You are honestly so fucking good," Brian groaned as he moved his palms gently up and down Jae's waist.

"Speak for yourself babe" Jae licked his lips and placed his palms on Brian's cheeks, leaning to give him a soft kiss that turned into  a desperate battle of tongues as Jae moved his hips in circles, bouncing like a little slut on top of Brian. Admiring his tense body.

The more he moved on top of Brian, the more he felt the climax approaching. "Fuck Bri-- touch me please.." Jae pleaded and yanked Brian's hand, placing it on his cock. The latter gladly stroked Jae as he felt his own climax approaching. "Ugh, come for me baby.." Brian said in his foxy tone, stroking Jae fast, his hands trembling.

"Ah fuckfuckfuck" Jae groaned, moving his ass faster, pressing deeper so Brian's tip would press harder on his prostate, cumming all over Brian's abdomen and chest soon after.

"Oh god you were so neglected" Brian said as he moved his hips a few more times, "How do you want it? I'm close.." he asked, moving Jae's hips himself.

Jae was nasty, but Brian loved it.

"My face--" Jae whispered almost inaudible.

Brian chuckled, he heard Jae and he was more than glad to. He, once again moved Jae away like he was just a feather and moved inches closer, placing his cock over Jae's now swollen lips as he stroked himself a little, cumming in white long shots over Jae's lips, some getting on his glasses as well.

The noises Brian made when he was stroking the last bit of cum over his lips had Jae all turned on again. He licked the cum off his lips, delighted at the taste.

"Fuck." Brian groaned as he saw the other enjoying his load and leaned down to kiss him. It was sticky and gross but it tasted like Jae and him.

"Fuck you are so good.. I knew it from the second I saw your ridiculously handsome face." Jae said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh so my ass slapping line wasn't the first thing that got you into me?" Brian laughed, turning himself on his side watching Jae.

"Nah. Saw that after I daydreamed about you fucking me."

"Oh yeah? Did I meet the expectations?"

"Exceeded them." Jae said, leaning to kiss Brian's lips again.

"Glad to be at good use, sir!" he laughed and pecked Jae back.

"So what did you tell your friends about our selfie?" Jae asked and ran a finger over Brian's chest.

 

Brian laughed and pulled Jae closer to him, taking his phone out and reading, "After tonight this guy will be my new boyfriend, bet you are all jealous, you assholes." 

 

Jae snorted. "You are right." he pulled to look at Brian once again, "but you need to fuck me again in order to celebrate me being your boyfriend, yeah?" he said laughing and Brian groaned, getting all turned on again, hovering over Jae and kissing him hungrily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope it was good? Pleasing? I honestly love the way Brian's body is, hence the description of his cute tummy and fluffy hips--- i'm trash..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and will leave kudos and some comments too! thankies!


End file.
